039 Brothers in Arms
by SSBFreak
Summary: 100 fic challenge. While Rip is visiting HQ, Time Skip attacks the Loonatics, catching them all off guard. However, Rip suddenly remembers how his brother Rev and the others beat him the first time...


It was a slow week for the Loonatics. All of the major villains were in jail and the only criminals that rose to go against the team of furry crime-fighters were ordinary people, and thus didn't put up much of a fight. Because of the fact that there wasn't anything interesting going on, the Loonatics had spent a good while of their time off doing other things.

On this particular day, Rev was giving his little brother Rip a tour of the Loonatics HQ. The two brothers had just come from the kitchen (While Slam was in the process of raiding the fridge. Not a pretty sight.) and were walking down a hallway to the next room. The two roadrunners stepped through a doorway and walked into another room, this one littered with all sorts of gym equipment.

"Here's-the-gym-we-use-this-room-to-train-ourselves-for-any-villains-that-are-stupid-enough-to-challenge-us." Rev said in another breathless rant. "Because-I'm-not-much-of-a-fighter-I-tend-to-stick-with-that-treadmill-over-there-because-it-keeps-my-legs-active-and-that's-what-we-roadrunners-need-to-do-to-live-up-to-our-species'-name."

Rip gave a chuckle. "Some representative I make, eh?" He asked. "I don't run fast like mom and dad do."

"Yeah-but-who-cares?-I-mean-sure-you-don't-have-natural-superspeed-like-mom-and-dad-do-but-it-just-passed-over-you-when-you-were-born-heck-maybe-it's-still-coming-maybe-you're-just-a-late-bloomer."

Rip scratched his head. He knew that Rev was just trying to be helpful, but Rip figured that he was already too old for natural superspeed to kick in. His parents both got their natural speed with they were around ten, and Rev's kicked in when he was eight. Rip was already a late teen and he still wasn't running as fast as his parents (His overweight dad could beat him in a footrace. How humiliating is that?).

Deciding to change the subject, Rip looked up at his older brother. "Thanks for giving me a tour, Rev." He said.

"Ah-it's-nothing-you-ARE-my-little-brother-after-all." Rev chuckled. "And-just-think-of-this-as-a-way-to-make-up-for-the-fact-that-I-haven't-really-been-paying-much-attention-to-you-lately."

"Rev, you forgave me after I almost destroyed Acmetropolis." Rip reminded. "I'd say we're even."

"Aw-Rip-that-thing-that-almost-destroyed-the-city-wasn't-you-after-all-you-WERE-taken-over-by-that-parasite-you-know?"

"But it was still me." Rip pointed out. "I guess that I should consider myself lucky that I got such a forgiving family."

"That-whole-thing-was-months-ago-Rip-you-don't-need-to-keep-thinking-about-it-when-everyone-else-in-the-city-has-already-forgotten-about-it."

"Well, it's just so hard to forget it because I was the one that-"

Rip couldn't finish his sentence. The alarms all over the room started going off, dousing the room in a red hue every second. Alarms like this were scattered all over HQ, meaning that they would alert everyone in the building, no matter where they were.

"What's that?!" Rip asked, looking around.

"The-alarm!-Come-on-Rip!-That-means-that-we-gotta-go-up-to-the-main-control-room!" Rev said as he flew out the door, leaving a flustered Rip behind.

"H-Hey! Rev, wait!" Rip called out, running after his brother. "I don't know how to get there and I can't keep up with you!"

11111111111111111111111111111111111

Rev slowed down during the run, allowing Rip to catch up. The two roadrunners entered the main control room at the same time, where the rest of the Loonatics were hunched over a computer, Tech at the controls.

"What's-going-on?!" Rev asked as he rushed over.

"Looks like we've got ourselves an intruder." Tech pointed out. "Someone's trying to get in."

"There!" Lexi said as she pointed at the screen. "There he is!"

The Loonatics' eyes widened when they saw the familiar figure standing outside the main door to HQ. They recognized the long trenchcoat and green hairstyle of the old foe.

"It's Time Skip!" Ace said. "I thought that kid was still in jail!"

"He must've stolen a guard's key while he wasn't looking." Duck reasoned.

"The important part isn't the fact that he's here. It's the fact that he's trying to get in." Tech reminded. "I'll just place the front door on lock down and-"

"Hey! He's gone!" Lexi said.

"Huh?" Slam asked aloud as he raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"He-was-there-a-second-ago-I-wonder-where-he-went…" Rev mused.

"Right here, motor-mouth!" A familiar voice taunted.

All seven animals turned and found themselves staring at Time Skip, whom was sitting on a railing, smirking triumphantly.

"What the?! How the heck did he get in here so fast?!" Duck asked.

"Uh…Hello? He controls time." Lext reminded. "He probably stopped time while he was outside and came in before Tech could activate the lock-down."

"Uh…Right. I knew that."

Ace, being Ace, stepped forward, approaching the young villain. "Okay, Skippy! What's your plan this time?!" He asked. "Don't tell me you're trying to steal another giant robot!"

"Plan? Oh, there's no plan. Not yet, anyway." Time Skip laughed. "You see, this is all about one thing: Revenge."

"Revenge?" Lexi repeated.

"You Loonatics humiliated me the last time we clashed, but the only reason you could beat me in the first place was because you had my grandfather's help!" Time Skip explained. "Well, now he isn't here, is he? So there's nothing in the way of me taking all six of you out!"

"You're soundin' a lot more twisted than usual, Time Skip." Ace noted with a smirk.

"You been spending time with Mastermind?" Tech asked.

Time Skip sighed. "Her cell's right next to mine. You have no IDEA how hard it was for me to put up with her." He said.

Something suddenly jumped into Rev's mind, making him realizing something vital. The colour draining from his face, Rev spun to face his little brother as the others swapped insults with Time Skip. "Rip-get-into-hiding!" He whispered.

"Huh? Rev, you might need help against that guy!" Rip insisted.

"You-don't-have-superpowers-Rip-no-normal-person-can-fight-this-guy!" Rev replied. "If-anything-happened-to-you-I'd-never-forgive-myself-so get-into-hiding-before-he-sees-you!"

Although his gut was telling him to stay put, Rip agreed and rushed into hiding.

Time Skip was the first to act, holding up his hands. "Freeze!" He shouted, stopping time all around him. Time Skip rushed around the frozen Loonatics and stopped behind Tech, where he unfroze time again. However, before anyone could react, Time Skip gave Tech a hard kick to the side, sending him flying into Slam.

Rip watched the scene from afar and, to him, it looked like Time Skip had simply transported across the room to attack Tech rather than stop time. Ace and Lexi rushed Time Skip together, but he proved to be too quick, stopping time and getting out of the way, allowing the two rabbits to run into a pillar.

Duck was keeping a close eye on Time Skip and was starting to notice a pattern in his movements. Duck quacked to where he thought Time Skip was going to appear next and, sure enough, he appeared directly above Time Skip as he started time again. Duck tried attacking Time Skip from above with an energy egg, but the young villain saw the attack coming and stopped time again long enough to get out of the way and punch Duck in the face.

Rip watched the fight, a look of fear in his eyes. Time Skip was absolutely demolishing the Loonatics, as none of the furry heroes were given a chance to attack. Rip could only wish that there was something he could do to help.

Suddenly, Rip noticed an electronic phonebook sitting on the floor nearby. Gears turned in the young roadrunner's head for a few seconds before coming up with an idea. Grabbing the phonebook, he pressed the C button, brining up the list of names in Acmetropolis that started with C.

"Chroniker…Choniker…Chroniker…" Rip muttered as he ran his finger down the list of names before finally finding the one he was looking for. He noticed that the address wasn't too far away, but it would still take a while for Rip to get there on foot.

…Unless…

He really hated himself for doing it, but Rip was forced to flee for now. Hopefully, Time Skip would still be hanging around when he got back.

111111111111111111111111111111111111

Tech's flying bike flew over Acmetropolis, Rip Runner at the wheel. It only took him a couple of minutes to reach the lab of Dr. Fidel Choniker, and once he landed the bike he had borrowed from the Loonatics' docking bay, Rip rushed inside the house.

Inside, Rip found himself staring at a large computer room. Unfortunately, he didn't have time to look around.

"Dr. Chroniker!" Rip called out. "Dr. Chroniker, are you there?!"

"Who's there?!"

Rip looked up and saw an old man in a hovering wheelchair floating down.

"Are you Dr. Fidel Chroniker?" Rip asked.

"I am." The old man nodded as he looked over Rip's outfit. "Are you one of Arthur's friends? I'm afraid he's still in jail."

Rip swallowed. "Uh…No, sir. He's not."

This caught the old man's attention completely. "What was that, my boy?" He asked.

"Sir, my name is Rip Runner. My older brother Rev is one of the Loonatics." Rip explained.

"Ah, yes. The Loonatics. Truly a unique bunch." Dr. Chroniker nodded.

"Well, Time Skip escaped prison and now he's demolishing everyone at the Loonatics HQ." Rip finished. "I need a way to fight off Time Skip and help them. I was hoping that you could reset the day or something."

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Dr. Chroniker replied, shaking his head. "That machine is offline and I'm still trying to get it fixed."

"Isn't there something else that can be done?" Rip pleaded.

Dr. Chroniker bit his lip. "There IS one thing." He explained.

"Then I'll do it." Rip nodded without hesitation.

Dr. Chroniker looked at the young roadrunner in surprise. "You're agreeing to do it and you don't even know what needs to be done?" He asked.

"Sir, I don't CARE what needs to be done." Rip insisted. "I want to help my brother and his friends before Time Skip does something he'll regret. I'll do whatever it takes if it means I can help them stop Time Skip."

For the first time in a long time, a genuine smile floated onto Dr. Chroniker's face. "Right this way, my boy." He instructed.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Several minutes later, a laughing (and almost untouched) Time Skip was standing over the defeated Loonatics. Ace and Tech were sprawled out on the floor, Duck was draped over a railing, Lexi was propped up against a pillar and Slam was laying on the other side of the room. All five were unconscious.

Time Skip looked down at his feet, where Rev, the only conscious Loonatic, was laying, struggling to stay awake.

"Looks like I win, bird-brain." Time Skip laughed. "Not so tough without my grandfather to reset the day for you, eh?"

Rev tried to retaliate, but he was so weakened that nothing came from his mouth when he opened it.

"You know what, birdie? I've always thought you were the weakest of the crew here because you can't fight. You simply use your superspeed to run around the enemy." Time Skip gave a loud laugh before continuing. "Like that's gonna do anything."

Time Skip bent over and grabbed Rev by the neck with one hand, pulling his other hand back and forming a fist.

"Maybe I should finish you off, first." Time Skip reasoned. "That way, the weakest is out of the way right away."

"Get your hands off him!"

Time Skip turned to the owner of the unfamiliar voice and found himself staring at a royally ticked-off Rip. Time Skip looked back and forth between the roadrunner standing at the doorway and the one he was preparing to finish off a couple of times before he put two and two together.

"Oh, I get it." Time Skip said as he released Rev and started approaching Rip. "You're bird-boy's brother, aren't you? Well, you've got a lot of determination for standing up to me. Especially when I can do THIS!"

Time Skip raised his hands and stopped time again, dousing everything around him in a dusty brown hue. However, he saw that he was still seeing Rip in colour, and he was still moving. His eyes widened.

"Surprised, Skippy?" Rip asked. "I've got one more for you."

With that, Rip snapped his fingers. Everything in the room regained colour, meaning that time had started again. Time Skip looked around in horror.

"I visited your grandfather for help in defeating you." Rip explained. "He gave me these powers the same way you got yours by accident. Now I can stop time like you can, but whenever you stop time, I don't get affected! Isn't it awesome?!"

"N-No! Impossible!" Time Skip said. Now that someone else was able to control time, he wasn't invincible anymore.

"You'd better believe it, pal." Rip said, cracking his knuckles. "And now that I'm immune to those time stops of yours, nothing's gonna save you from getting your butt whooped."

Ace stirred and slowly opened his eyes. After recovering, he got to his feet as the rest of the downed team followed suit.

"What happened?" Lexi asked. "I know that Time Skip beat us, but…How come he didn't finish us off?"

"Uh…Lexi, you might want to look behind you." Tech pointed out.

The Loonatics looked to where Tech was pointing and saw Rip standing victoriously over the unconscious form of Time Skip.

"Aw, man! That was awesome!" Rip laughed.

"Rip? How'd ya beat him?" Ace asked in shock.

"While Time Skip was fighting you guys, I borrowed Tech's hover-bike and paid a visit to Dr. Chroniker. He couldn't reset the day, but he did the next best thing."

"Oh, yeah?" Duck asked. "What's that?"

"He gave me the powers to control time, doing the same thing to me as what Time Skip accidentally did to himself." Rip explained. "And the best part? Because I can control time now, I was completely immune to Time Skip's powers when he tried them on me."

"Rip…Get powers?" Slam asked, an eyebrow raised.

"You-got-that-right-Slam-I-was-still-conscious-when-he-started-fighting-Time-Skip-and-I-have-to-say-that-I-was-completely-amazed-at-what-he-could-do!" Rev jumped in excitedly. "I-mean-I-saw-it-first-hand-and-I-STILL-can't-believe-it!-Wow!-My-little-brother-has-superpowers-like-the-rest-of-us-now-isn't-that-so-cool-guys?!"

"Uh…Yeah. Sure." Ace said, trying to translate what Rev had just said, as he said it a little faster than usual. "Hey, Rip. That's for saving our skins there. He probably would have finished us off for sure if you hadn't showed up."

"Hey, you guys are my bro's friends." Rip replied with a smirk. "I just couldn't let that punk take you out." He glanced at his watch and his eyes widened. "Oh, man! Look at the time! Mom and dad are expecting me back in five minutes!"

"No-worries-Rip-just-grab-my-hand-and-I'll-run-you-home-in-a-flash!" Rev said as he stepped over to Rip's side and held out his hand.

Rip smirked. "Sure, bro. Let's go." He said as he looked at the rest of the team. "Hey, thanks for letting me intrude on your HQ, guys. You've got a real cool home base here."

"You're welcome here anytime, Rip." Lexi nodded with a smile.

"Yeah. And hey, take care of yourself, okay?" Ace asked. "With those new powers of yours, there's no telling what you'd be able to do with them."

"Don't worry." Rip chuckled. "I'll only be using these powers in an emergency."

After bidding farewell to the rest of the team, Rip took his brother's hand. As soon as he did, Rev took off running, vanishing out the door in a blur of red and orange (with a blur of blue right behind him).

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

True to his word, Rev arrived at the Runner household in a matter of seconds. Once Rip was on the ground again, he wobbled in place for a couple of seconds before managing to regain his footing.

"Man! That was awesome!" Rip said. "Now I know why you like running so much!"

"Yeah-the-one-thing-I-always-love-about-running-at-high-speeds-is-the-adrenaline-rush-I-get-doing-it-I-think-it's-the-greatest-feeling-ever-but-it-DOES-take-getting-used-to." Rev replied.

"Well, thanks for the lift, bro." Rip said. "You got me here with plenty of time left to spare."

"You're-welcome-but-I'm-still-wondering-why-you-didn't-use-your-new-powers-to-get-here-I-mean-you-could-have-stopped-time-altogether-and-got-here-just-as-fast-so-why-didn't-you-just-do-that?"

"What? And miss the biggest chance to travel at high speeds for once?" Rip asked with a smirk.

Rev chuckled. "That's-my-little-brother-alright." He said, slapping Rip on the back. "Hey-I-gotta-get-back-to-HQ-okay?"

"Sure thing. Don't let me stop you." Rip said. "But there's one thing I wanted to say before you go."

"Yeah?"

"If you guys ever need help battling a supervillain, don't hesitate to give me a buzz." Rip said. "I'm sure I can be useful with the ability to control time."

"I'm-sure-the-guys-would-be-glad-to-hear-that-because-your-powers-would-definitely-come-in-handy-fighting-some-of-the-creeps-we-come-across."

"Sweet!"

"See-ya-around-True-Blue." Rev said with a smirk.

Rip returned the smirk. "Talk to ya later, Rad Red."

With that, Rev was off again, zipping through Acmetroplis at insanely high speeds. Rip watched him go, then took a look at his hand.

"So I'm a superhero now, am I?" Rip asked himself. "Heh. Awesome."

END

Author's note: You'd be surprised at how much fanart I see of Rip as 'the seventh Loonatic', but not a lot of people know what his powers would be. I just decided on time control because it hadn't been done yet.


End file.
